Pretty Gay
by castielcupcakes
Summary: Kay shows Lin exactly how gay she is.
It's a Friday afternoon and Lin has been dragged to Air Temple Island by her mother, along with her lovely sister, note the sarcasm... Her mom simply booted her and Su off to go play with Aang's kids as she went to go catch up with her friends. Tenzin and Bumi are having a light sparring match while she and Kya critique them.

"Really, Bumi? Is that all you got?" Kya snorted as she taunted her older brother.

"Shut up, Kya!" Bumi yelled indignantly and Tenzin took his momentary distraction as a chance to knock him off his feet. Kya and Su both howl with laughter at the sight of Bumi's wipeout. Lin felt herself grin but quickly schooled her expression. Kya nudged her with her elbow, giving her a knowing look that said "You thought that was funny, don't lie to yourself." Lin lets her smile slip a little more, much to Kya's delight. Kya misses Lin's rare smiles. They are interrupted by a cranky Su.

"Lin, I'm tired!" Su complains to her after she decides the sky bison isn't worth her attention.

"Okay." Lin replies bluntly and Su huffs in annoyance.

"You're mean!" Su yells and goes to swing a punch at her. Not surprising really. Su often resorts to petty violence when she's not getting her way. Lin simply holds her back with a hand to her forehead.

"Stop it, you jerk!" Su continues pushing against Lin's hand. Kya just watches in amusement.

"How about this, Su, I'll grab Lin. And you attack!" Kya suggests with an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't you dare, Kya!" Lin exclaims just as Su gives a yell of agreement. Kya gets behind Lin and quickly pulls both of Lin's arms to her sides as Lin struggles. Su jumps forward and throws a punch at Lin's stomach, which didn't hurt at all against the muscle that Lin had built up through her last few years of training.

"That'll teach you to be mean to me." Su says smugly. At this point, Lin's slight irritation is full blown annoyance. She pulls out of Kya's grip not very gently.

"Oh come on, Lin. We are just playing around!" Kya makes a grab at Lin's arm as she turns to stomp away.

"I really do not appreciate you two ganging up on me." She deadpans but lets Kya stop her. Yeah, she's annoyed at Su because it's Su... But not Kya.

"Yeah, Lin! Don't be such a downer!" Su taunts her and Lin feels her eye twitch. She's about to go off on her brat of a sister when Kya gently takes her hand and starts to pull her away from her sister.

"Okay, Su. Let's give your sister a break... For now." Kya smirks and sees Lin roll her eyes. She squeezes Lin's hand to let her know that she's just teasing her. Kya loves that Lin lets her touch her like this. Many of her friends don't treat her the same way since she's announced that she is a lesbian.

She remembers when she told Lin, her cheeks turned bright red and Kya worried that she had just lost her best friend.

"Lin? Are you... Okay? With me?" Kya asked wearily. She didn't know what she would do if Lin reacted negatively. She reached out to touch her shoulder and thankfully Lin didn't back away, but instead looked up into Kya's eyes.

"Of course, Kya. You know I'll always be here for you." She shyly smiled. Lin's heart was beating out of her chest at finding out that the girl she had a huge crush on, was lesbian... But they are best friends! There's no way Kya would like her too.

The smile that etches across Kya's face makes Lin's heart flutter. She throws her arms around Lin's neck in excitement."

"Thank you so much, Lin! You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to be myself." Kya was right, she doesn't.

"You wanna go for a walk around the island?" Kya pulls Lin along, not actually giving her any choice.

"I really miss spending time with you lately... You're always busy with police business." Kya pouts. She didn't like how Lin was always working lately and didn't have time to spend with her. She didn't expect to be Lin's number one priority or anything, but she felt lonely sometimes.

"I have to do my job. Not everyone can be as free spirited as you." Lin shook her head as Kya plops down in the grassy field behind one of the high Air Temple towers. Laughing, Kya grabs her ankle and pulls her down to the ground as well. Lin hits the ground with an oof and sits up to glare at Kya.

"What the hell!" Lin hisses. Kya rolls her eyes and brings her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"You know what? Maybe Su is right. You're no fun." Kya knew this would strike a nerve in Lin, but that's exactly what she wanted. As mad as Lin was about that comment she said nothing, she was too busy admiring Kya in her state of relaxation. She has always thought Kya was beautiful but in the last few years she has blossomed into a young woman. Something Lin had yet to experience and was quite jealous of. Her long dark brown hair was sprawled out across the grass, twisting in elegant patterns. Kya's complexion glows in the sunlight as she closes her eyes and turns her head to the side to avoid the light. Lin's eyes follow the curve of her neck to her lovely collarbones. She thought about how much she wanted to run her fingertips over them as Kya looks over and catches her staring.

"Lin... What are you thinking about?" Lin jumps, startled.

"N-nothing." She looks away and plays with her fingers to avoid Kya's gaze. But Kya wasn't blind, she could tell that recently her friend has been really distant. She reaches up and wraps her arm around Lin's neck, pulling her back into the grass.

"Please tell me." Kya pouts. Lin felt extremely nervous knowing she had just been caught staring at her best friend. Kya didn't seem to care, she's always been a touchy-feely person. She feels like some of her friend's indifference towards her lately might be because of her recent announcement. She can't deny that she has a crush on Lin, but she would never do anything to ruin what they had.

"Lin, I know you've been really busy lately, but I can't help feeling like you don't want to be around me anymore. Is it because of...?" Kya trailed off not wanting to openly voice her fears. Lin's eyes widened.

"What, no! That's not it.. It's just.. I don't know how to say this." Lin panicked. Of course it's wasn't Kya's sexuality that had her distracted. It was Kya!

Kya's eyes expressed her concern as she turns on her side and caresses Lin's arm, slowly rubbing up and down.

"You know you can tell me anything. I don't care what it is. I am here for you." Lin was incredibly conflicted. She didn't know how to tell her best friend that she had feelings for her. Instead she does something that completely surprises both of them. She leans forward and presses her lips against Kya's. The second she realizes what she is doing she snaps her head back and quickly sits up, Kya follows.

"Oh my god. Kya, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Lin! Calm down. There's nothing wrong with you." Kya puts her hand against Lin's cheek but Lin jerks away.

"No.. I'm just so... Confused." Lin groans and buries her head in her hands.

"Confused about what Lin? Why did you kiss me?" She didn't sound hostile, she tried to be as comforting as possible but her head was spinning and reeling, still thinking about that kiss.

"I'm confused about... You." At these words, Kya's eyes widened. Could it be? That Lin wanted her just as much as she wanted Lin?

"What do you mean?" Kya couldn't hide the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Nothing. It's stupid. Look, I'm gonna head home." She stands up quickly to walk away but Kya stops her.

"Wait! Lin, I..." Without another thought, Kya leans in and kisses Lin again. At least now if Lin kisses back then she'll know if she feels the same.

Lin's eyes that were open in surprise slowly slide shut as she relaxes against Kya's lips and kisses back with fervor.

"Does that help your confusion?" Kya asks as she pulls back from the kiss and leans her forehead against Lin's. She finds it adorable how she's a few inches taller than the girl. Lin's eyebrows are furrowed together deep in thought.

"Yes, no, I mean, I'm not gay." Lin rushes out.

"Well you enjoyed that kiss a little too much for someone who's not gay." Kya smirks and Lin balks.

"Kya! Really, I'm not!" Lin defends herself but shuts her mouth and shivers as Kya slowly runs her hands up her sides and joins them behind her neck.

"Okay, you're not gay." Kya whispers as she plants a peck on Lin's lips and takes a step back.

"Guess that means we will never kiss again..." Kya sighs tragically. Lin rolls her eyes. She knows what Kya is doing. She's a known tease. Lin was not going to play along.

"Guess not." She shrugs but Kya eases up closer to her anyway.

"But me? Oh, I'm so gay. I really love girls and how they blush and squirm when you touch them just the right way" Kya sighs and slowly wraps her arms around Lin's waist. Lin swallows hard and feels her face starting to burn.

"Kinda how you are right now. You look so cute. Who knows if I can control myself..." Her hands run up the middle of Lin's back and slide around to brush the tops of her breasts. Lin's eyes flutter shut and she gives in to a poorly concealed whimper.

"It looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this." Kya leans forward to whisper in her ear, making sure to brush her lips against it.

"Oh, shut up." Lin groans and finally pushes her lips against Kya's. Lin will admit that she's not very experienced in this area but Kya makes up for it. Her hands trace Lin's collarbones and slowly fall to her chest.

"Mmm please." Lin moans out at the feeling of Kya touching her.

"Please what?" Kya teases, keeping her touch light. Lin is passed the point of caring about looking stupid.

"Touch me, please." She whispers.

"Of course, baby." Kya finally kneeds Lin's breasts in her palms through her clothes m, but it's enough to drive Lin crazy, along with the endearment.

Kya pulls away all too soon and Lin looks at her questioningly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more... private before we continue. My room?" Kya suggested. Lin didn't know how far Kya intended to go with her but if it's anything like it's been so far, she'll do anything. She just nods and lets herself be lead up to the girl's dormitory.

Kya's room is very much how you would expect it to be. Large and open, covered in beautiful flowers, draped in soft silks.

"This is... Nice." Lin comments and Kya laughs.

"Are we here to talk about decor?" She asks jokingly as she backs Lin up towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the side and she falls over. Kya takes this opportunity to climb on top of Lin and straddle her hips. She looks in amusement at Lin's expression, half arousal, half terrified.

"Someone looks a little scared... Or is that anticipation in your eyes? You can't wait for me to touch you, can you, sweetie?" Kya teases cruelly while tracing one finger from Lin's throat down to her bellybutton.

"Kya, please." Lin pleads and screws her eyes shut. She doesn't need to be told twice. Kya leans forward and let's her tongue travel across the shell of Lin's ear.

"Mmh, you have no idea how long I have waited to do this. You have tortured me for so long Lin, did you know that?" She asks seductively as she nibbles her lobe. Lin feels her face start turning red and her breath run short in her throat.

"Kya, stop teasing." She tries to move her lips against Kya's but finds herself being held down by the shoulders.

"No, no, I'm in charge here, baby." She says and slowly begins to pull up the hem of Lin's shirt. A small eep escapes from Lin when she feels a deep heat start to coil in her stomach, making her squirm against Kya. Kya smirks as she uncovers Lin's pretty, perky breasts.

"Oh, these are lovely. Sit up for a moment, hun." Lin does as Kya tells her and Kya slips the shirt over her head, then lays a kiss on Lin's lips.

"You wanna take mine off?" Lin nods quickly and with shaky hands takes a hold of Kya's top. Her initial impression of Kya's chest is pure awe. She then immediately feels less than inadequate by her own breasts.

"Do you like them?" Kya asks softly.

"Yes." Lin replies glancing shyly from Kya's face back to her breasts.

"What is this side of you I'm seeing? So passive. You're usually so stubborn." Kya inquires as she slides her hands up Lin's stomach to brush the underside of Lin's breasts making her gasp. "I might like this Lin a little too... So ready for my touch." She finally gently rubs her fingers against Lin's already hardened nipples. Lin moans in surprise.

"I love that sound." Kya smiles as she lowers Lin back onto the bed. She brings her face up to rest her forehead against her best friend's and grins. Lin can't help but grin back. She honestly feels like she's in a trance. Here she is laying half naked, chest to chest, with Kya. The girl she has had on her mind for years. She's had endless dreams about a moment like this and she never wants it to end. Kya is beautiful. Her body calls to Lin. Her voice, her smile, everything. She leans up quickly and kisses Kya deeply. Kya moans into her mouth and Lin almost passes out. She wants to hear it over and over. Kya's lips stray from Lin's and start to make their way slowly down her jaw... then... her chest... and Lin is panting by now. Kya smirks at her and slowly lets her tongue trace across Lin's right breast and brings her hand up to the other. Lin bites her lip so hard she thinks she tastes blood when Kya's lips finally latch onto her nipple.

"Don't do that, baby, I want to hear you." Kya says as she goes back to what she was doing before, now teasing her other nipple with prodding fingers and all Lin can think is holy fuck she should have kissed Kya sooner.

"So, are you still not gay?" Kya teases. Lin rolls her eyes.

"Okay... maybe a little gay." Lin huffs and Kya giggles while grabbing Lin's wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Only a little?" She asks innocently and slowly grinds her thigh between Lin's legs. And oh, this is new. It's good, Lin decides.

"Y-yeah." Lin stutters as she tries to control herself.

"Well, well. I know just how to fix that." Kya continues her movements and watches as Lin's eyes grow less hard and more lustful. She doesn't mean to brag, but she knows how to get her way.

"I mean, I don't know about you, but this seems pretty gay to me..." Lin's entire body is screaming in arousal and she wants nothing more than to satisfy that aching need. She tries to move her arms to grab hold of Kya but her movements are halted by a firm grasp.

"No, let's play a little game. If you want it that bad then get there without your hands." Lin doesn't know why Kya hates her, to be honest. What did she do to deserve this torture? Lin moans out in frustration and rolls her hips across Kya's thigh.

"That's it, baby." Kya may be a psychopath, but she's thoroughly enjoying this. She loves seeing Lin desperate for pleasure. It's a lovely, new side to her. For the past several months, Lin has been all furrowed brows and short sentences. "You look so beautiful, I've been so worried about you lately. I hate that you've been so stressed. I may give you my fingers in reward." Lin's mouth drops open into an O shape and she rolls her hips again. Each movement sends an addictive thrill through her.

"Would you like that, sweetie?" Kya asks softly, admiring how tranquil Lin looks at the moment. Lin makes a strangled sound that Kya assumes is agreement but she won't allow that.

"Say it out loud, Lin." Kya stops moving her thigh and puts the weight of her body on top of Lin's, preventing her from moving her throbbing pussy against the firmness of Kya's leg. Lin is brought back into reality and looks up into Kya's eyes. "What do you want? You have to tell me." Kya prods, just for fun. Lin's face flushes even more and she opens her mouth but no words come out.

"I... Uh..." Lin fumbles, still short of breath, "I want you to touch me." She says with her eyes shut tightly. Kya smiles at how unsure she sounds.

"I am touching you, baby." She says slyly and Lin frowns.

"Kya, please." Lin whines and wiggles under Kya's weight.

"Say it." She demands. Lin looks utterly ravishing and desperate right now.

"I want your fingers... In me." And wow, that does things to Kya. She moans out loud at the statement and Lin opens her eyes wide.

"That's all I needed to know, beautiful." Lin blushes at the endearment because she's never thought of herself as beautiful, too much of a tomboy for that. But Kya thinks she's beautiful. Kya, with long flowing hair entwined with panda lilies. Kya, who dresses in beautiful silks and always smells like the physical embodiment of love. Kya, whose body is all curves and soft, glowing skin. Kya, with nimble fingers slowly driving her over the edge. All she can think is Kya, Kya, Kya. Before she knows it, she's tipping over the edge, balancing on the edge of a pleasure that she's never felt before. When she comes down, Kya lays next to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"So... That was pretty gay."


End file.
